


stop and feel the need

by burnsidesjulia



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Mid-Canon, Oral Sex, Party Games, Purring Elves, sometime between chug n squeeze and the final meetup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnsidesjulia/pseuds/burnsidesjulia
Summary: “Wanna play a game?”or, the one where they play "too hot"





	stop and feel the need

**Author's Note:**

> title from Kool & The Gang's "Too Hot"

“Wanna play a game?”

Kravitz lifts his head from his book just enough to see Taako. He’s hanging upside down over the edge of his mattress, his hair flying downward toward the carpet and a pink shock of bubblegum protruding from between his lips. He snaps it obnoxiously. His feet are flat against the wall, one sock knee-high and the other barely grazing his ankle. He blows another bubble, still blinking back at him, his eyes a pretty deep brown, wide. Kravitz rolls his eyes goes back to his book. Boring, boring spells. He wishes the Raven Queen wouldn’t assign him reading. As if he were a schoolboy or something.

“Hey. I asked you a question, my fella.” Kravitz sighs, rolls his chair back and closes the book. He knows better than to listen to anything that Taako has to say, really. But, all the same, Taako is interesting to him. He’s interested in Taako. He crosses his arms and leans back in the chair. “What was the question?”

“I said, do you wanna play a game.” He rolls over onto his stomach with a grunt that signifies effort, but really he’s probably exaggerating. Kravitz gives a sigh. “If it’s Uno, then no.” Taako cheats at Uno. How it’s possible to cheat at Uno, Kravitz still isn’t sure, but he is sure that Taako does it. He thinks Merle and his card-counting might have something to do with it.

“It’s not Uno,” Taako says, shifting into an upright position with another huff that gives the impression of great effort. “It’s not a card game at all.” His feet tuck in towards the rest of his body, his knees under his chin. He blows another bubble.

“Oh,” says Kravitz plainly, because Taako has still given him nothing to go on. Taako just keeps staring, almost cautiously. “What kind of game is it, then?”

“Well,” Taako starts, dragging the word out for much longer than need be, “it’s sort of a. It’s a party game, I guess. But you only need two people to play. And I was bored, so I was just wondering if you wanted to play.” He pauses, thinking, then adds, “With me.”

The way that Taako is skirting around this gives Kravitz anxiety. Anything Taako is scared of is definitely something he should be scared of, and this is probably no exception. But, hell, Kravitz is bored, too, and he doesn’t want to keep reading this stupid spellbook. And besides, Taako generally knows how to have a good time. He’s the one who introduced Kravitz to roller skating, after all, and now Kravitz does it all the time. He’s on a _team_. They have _t-shirts_ , for the Raven Queen's sakes.

So, Kravitz decides he’ll give on this. He shrugs, gives a nod. “Sure, why not.”

Taako’s ears tick up toward the sky, and his knees drop away from his chest and down into a more normal sitting position. He leans forward, bracing his hands on his knees. “Alright,” he says, his voice a little huffy, like he’s in awe. He tucks a strand of loose hair behind one large ear almost frantically. “Alright, cool. Come sit across from me on the bed.” He pats the mattress beside him, but just as his hand connects, he starts to shake his head. “No, better idea.” He scrambles to the floor, perching on his knees. He thumps his hand against the carpet a few times. “Down here.”

“Um,” Kravitz responds, but does as Taako asks, sliding out of his chair and onto the floor. Taako is a weird elf, but he has good intentions, usually. Probably. Also, he’s piqued Kravitz’s interest at this point. He wants to know where this is going.

Taako scoots closer to Kravitz, until there’s barely six inches of space between their knees. Taako puts one of his hands on the floor there, and Kravitz has to try fairly hard to resist scooting back. “Um,” he says again, and looks up to find Taako’s eyes already on him. “What is this game, exactly?”

“If you’d _listen _,” Taako huffs, and he takes his hand out of the space between them. Kravitz, however, who considers himself to know Taako deeply, is one hundred percent convinced that Taako got so excited about his agreeing that he forgot to explain. “Well, it’s called Too Hot. And basically, you have to- I mean, we have to- uhm.” He falters a bit, starts brushing his hair back again. He gathers himself, and puts back on that purely Taako persona. “So. You and I are gonna kiss without stopping, and you aren’t allowed to touch me, as painful as that might be.” His eyes glint, tracing Kravitz’s outline. “Of course, the challenge will be there for me too.” Kravitz feels his own eyes widen. “Um,” he repeats, but still doesn’t scoot back. Taako gives a half shrug. “And if you touch the other person, you lose.__

____

____

Kravitz takes great pause at this. Of course, he’s thought of this. Not this game, or playing it with Taako specifically, but it’s not like this is the first time he’s thought about kissing Taako. He figured it might come about in a more quote-unquote _normal_ way, like asking each other on a another, more real date and going out for drinks, but this is reality and that isn’t. So. He’s not going to leave. He knows this, but he still pauses. Taako just blinks back at him, glassy-eyed. And once again, Kravitz cedes anyway. “And what exactly happens if I lose?” 

Taako swallows, blows another pink bubble. “The winner, which will be me, gets to do whatever he wants to the loser, a.k.a. you. No holds barred." 

Kravitz, surprisingly, finds himself still interested. 

He tilts his head slightly, raises an eyebrow. “Alright.” Taako’s eyes get big and bright again. “Alright,” he echoes, sounding more than a little lost. He doesn’t move. Kravitz scoffs out a laugh. “So, should we just...” He trails off, unsure of how to finish his sentence. Fortunately, Taako finishes it for him by leaning in and taking what he wants. Taako kisses him. 

Kravitz wishes he was more surprised than he is when he enjoys it. Taako is a good kisser, his lips soft, plush, and his technique nearly flawless. He is surprised, however, when he finds himself immediately in danger of losing. His hands are itching to push Taako’s hair away. Kravitz is sure he knew that having his hair loose would give him an advantage. Or, at least he acts that way, because his mouth curls up into a smile against Kravitz’s. He leans in, puts more weight on Kravitz as he tries to deepen the kiss. Kravitz groans inwardly. This is proving much harder than he’d thought it would be. Mostly because he really _wants_ to kiss Taako now; it’s like some dam has given way inside of him, like he’s let loose something that he’d kept locked up until now. He wonders if Taako is struggling similarly.

Whatever the struggle, this is nice. Taako’s lips taste faintly of the fruity bubblegum he’s been chewing, fake and impossibly sweet. If hands weren’t forbidden, Kravitz might run a thumb over his wide bottom lip, wipe the sugar off his lips to taste him.

Taako grazes his teeth along Kravitz’s lower lip. Kravitz feels the short hairs on the back of his neck stand, and then closes his hands together firmly behind his back. He means business now. 

__Taako, as tricky as he pretends to be and as closed up as he is, isn’t a very difficult puzzle to crack. Kravitz knows him, and so he knows how to break him. He kisses Taako like this, all of his muscles tense. He kisses like this, and he sighs out so heavily that on the inhale, their chests touch. By the time Kravitz realizes this, he also realizes that they’ve both shuffled forward, the tops of their thighs touching lightly and Taako’s slightly protruding stomach pressing against his. Kravitz’s palms grow sweaty behind his back, clasped together like his un-death depends on it._ _

Finally, Taako is the one to initiate pulling back to breathe. Kravitz watches as Taako finds himself huffing, hardly having been aware of the need for oxygen before. Finally, Taako smiles, his teeth bared together. “Had enough yet?” he asks, and Kravitz shakes his head defiantly. “Hardly.” He licks at Taako’s bottom lip with bifurcated tongue, tasting sugar. “I’m not losing to you, Taako,” he says, very matter-of-factly. 

“Well,” Taako responds, knocking their foreheads together in a movement that might be just a little too intimate, “we’ll see about that, won’t we?” Kravitz answers by kissing him again. 

Kravitz slips his tongue into Taako’s mouth this time around, and Taako shoves his twitching hands into his pockets. Taako tries the same tactic, but Kravitz is ready for it, and instead just sits back and enjoys. Kravitz bites Taako’s lip, a long fang pressing a bit more than softly. Taako whines. This is almost too easy. 

Taako tries again and again to make Kravitz drop his guard; a soft bite, sucking on his lip, even shifting their bodies closer. Kravitz counters all of it. He can feel Taako slipping. His win is imminent. So imminent, in fact, that Kravitz is getting bored. Not _bored_ , but bored-- and he’s playing this game to not be bored in the first place and Taako is always chiding him for not being adventurous enough anyway, so. 

Kravitz decides to try kissing his neck. 

Taako really doesn’t see this coming; his body sags with a heave when Kravitz pulls back, thinking it’s to say something snarky. All of the breath comes back into him in one sharp gasp when Kravitz ducks his head in, scraping his teeth along the surface of Taako’s heated skin. He follows up with a gentle swipe of his tongue. Taako’s heart is thrumming wildly in his chest, warm, so hard that Kravitz can feel it through their clothes. 

“That’s not fair,” Taako complains, but it’s truly half-hearted, and he doesn’t make any real effort to make Kravitz stop. Kravitz plants a kiss right atop the curve of his collarbone, absolutely delighted when he shivers. “Like I said, I don’t plan on losing.” Taako huffs back and tries to wave it away, but seems less confident now. 

And rightfully so, because Taako is twitchy. His hands have been fidgeting at the bottom of his pockets since they first started, and now he’s downright squirming. His calves cross and uncross restlessly at the ankles, his toes curling inward slightly in pure ecstasy. Kravitz has a hard time stifling his laughter into Taako’s neck. He’s so easy. If Kravitz had known it would’ve been this easy to incapacitate Taako, he would’ve suggested this game long ago. 

Suddenly, there’s a laugh from above him. Taako pushes him back with both hands, still laughing. “Oh my god. Kravitz.” Kravitz feels a smile creep onto his face. “You lost,” he says simply, just the way he’s been rehearsing saying it for the past- well, the past however long it’s been since they started kissing. Time flies in the material plane. Only, Taako shakes his head. “I didn’t, my fella” he responds, a laugh in his voice. He gestures at himself vaguely. “You did.” Kravitz follows the gesture and, gods damn it. 

Kravitz stares his loss in the face. More specifically, he looks down at his own hand on Taako, fingers resting gently at the edge of Taako’s right shoulder right beside where his face had been. Behind the shoulder, Taako’s hair is swinging loosely. He lost because Taako’s stupid, beautiful hair was in his way. 

“I won,” Taako says, almost chirps, his voice giddily happy and at any other point in time, Kravitz might be annoyed with him. Taako has a smug way of winning. Some people are sore losers, and Taako is not only that, but a sore winner. He likes to flaunt his victory. But now, he’s not doing that at all. He’s still on his knees, lips poised to kiss, his hands twitching almost impatiently in his pockets. 

“You did,” Kravitz answers, only mildly sulking, and goes to move his hand back. As he does, Taako flies back to life, yanking a hand out of his pocket and slamming it down atop Kravitz’s. “Uh uh,” he says, very simply, as if this should’ve been very clear to Kravitz already. Kravitz quirks an eyebrow. “Why not?” he asks. Taako raises his own eyebrows right back at him. “Well, _silly_ , I won. So I get to do whatever I want now.” Kravitz’s mouth feels suddenly very dry. 

“Oh.” He clears his throat, finds it a little hard to keep making eye contact. He thought maybe Taako was kidding on that part; it _does_ seem a little extreme. But the way Taako snatched his hand back, and the way he’s smiling at him now says different. Kravitz swallows hard. “And what exactly do you want?” 

Taako seems taken aback by this. He tilts his head, blinks at Kravitz like he’s confused. “Huh.” He flexes the fingers of the hand still atop Kravitz’s. “Well, I uh.” Kravitz feels his brow furrow. He considers himself to know Taako very well, and so he knows Taako isn’t very easy to fluster. He’s certainly flustered now, though, pink drifting in heavy clouds across his cheeks and coloring the tips of his twitching ears. He flexes his fingers again, and this time, Kravitz returns the movement experimentally. Taako raises his eyebrows. “Well,” he says again, but this time he manages to follow it with another statement. He shifts forward, tossing his other arm around Kravitz’s neck and tugging him close. “First of all, I want you to keep kissing me.” 

“First of all? There’s more?” Kravitz responds, attempting to be serious but finding his tone going teasing and low. Taako rolls his eyes and presses the tips of their noses together in a gesture that nearly makes Kravitz’s heart beat. “We’ll get to that in a minute, skeleboy,” Taako states decisively, and then kisses Kravitz again. This time, Kravitz is even less surprised by the flutter it gives him in his stomach. 

The kiss is different now that their hands are permitted, Kravitz notes immediately. While before it had felt somewhat forced, definitely part of a party game, it feels more rooted in reality now. Taako’s hands are everywhere at once, roaming over his shoulders, his back, up his stomach and back down his thighs. Kravitz considers himself too reserved for this, wouldn’t dare paw at Taako in the desperate way he’s doing, but Kravitz understands the need. The sheer idea of allowing himself to be so openly needy for this is so embarrassing to him that he has to pull away. 

“Why’d you stop?” Taako pants against him once he notices, which, to his credit, only takes about three seconds. Kravitz fumbles for an excuse, and settles with a pathetic, “I needed to breathe." 

Taako, reasonably confused, just blinks at him for a moment. Then, he grins. “Oh, I understand,” Taako says, and his smirk means absolutely no good for Kravitz. “I know I’m just so _breathtaking_ , but-” 

“You are,” Kravitz agrees, not even attempting to counter. Taako is breathtaking, even without the need for said breath. Taako moves closer again, tosses his hair over a shoulder. “I _am_ , aren’t I? Just look at you; you’re panting. You literally _don’t even need to breathe_ , and you’re panting. Just from my tongue in your mouth. You’re filthy, aren’t you, Krav?” 

Kravitz feels himself blush, heat creeping across his cheekbones and nose. “You’re panting too,” Kravitz points out. And his ears are red and twitching endlessly and his pupils are blown wide black with arousal- 

“You’re just so desperate for my touch, aren’t you? You’re pretty when you want. I want you to want me like this forever, I think.” Kravitz clears his throat, deciding to ignore that last part. “That’s enough, Taako. We’ve established that I find you attractive. Are you going to kiss me or not?” Taako grins and shakes his head. “I prefer you all excited and desperate. It’s a good look for a reaper, you know. You should try it more often.” 

“Stop it, Taako,” he says, with his best demanding tone. It comes out more breathless than he intends. “I’m not _desperate_. Now consider shutting your mouth before I try shutting it for you.” That works. Taako shuts up, and his lips pull into a tight ‘o’ shape. Kravitz’s face is flaming hot, warmed over with embarrassment and maybe slight arousal. Taako has some nerve speaking to him like that, like Kravitz is desperate for him. Perhaps he is, but this is too far. Kravitz is a respectable reaper, not some horny teenager. He’s not uncontrollable. In fact, he feels very in control now, what with Taako looking at him like that. 

“That.” Kravitz is torn from his thoughts at the sound of Taako’s voice, small and timid. Kravitz raises an eyebrow. “Excuse me?” Taako’s lips are parted by his tongue. “That. I want you to- to do that.” He swallows hard. “Shut my mouth for me.” 

“Oh,” Kravitz answers, unsure of what else to say. He thinks this over. Kissing is one thing. He’s kissed his friends before. But, still. He agreed to a game, and his sentiments are slowly leaning toward much more than friendly. He traces a cold but quickly warming finger over Taako’s bottom lip, letting it pop back out when his touch leaves it. “You were shut up pretty well when we were kissing,” he suggests, and Taako’s eyebrows raise. “Oh yeah, maybe. But maybe you could try shutting me up some other way, bubeleh.” A decidedly unusual heat flashes through Kravitz’s abdomen. “What exactly are you suggesting, Taako?” 

“What exactly are you inferring, Kravy?” Taako retaliates, and, well. That’s a damn good question. Kravitz takes a moment to consider this, hand still hovering near Taako’s mouth, resting on his cheek. Fine. If Taako needs to be shut up, then so be it. Kravitz glides his hand back over to Taako’s lips. He slips two cool fingers past his lips, and before Taako can protest, he commands, “Suck.” 

Kravitz isn’t sure what he expects from this. Who knows, maybe he wanted a fight, wanted Taako to bite his knuckles or rip back furiously. Neither of these things happen. Taako’s eyes widen in bewilderment, but he doesn’t bite, much to Kravitz’s delight. That, and he certainly doesn’t pull back. In fact, it only takes a moment before he slides forward, taking Kravitz’s fingers deeper into his mouth. Kravitz raises his eyebrows, and Taako looks up at him, raising his similarly. The image of Taako, cheeks hollowed and eyes fluttering through dense lashes, is immediately saved in Kravitz’s memory, tucked away for some late night on which he needs to relieve some tension. He lets out a very soft sigh, and Taako rolls his eyes, letting them slip shut. He wriggles his tongue against Kravitz’s fingers, and Kravitz feels heat pooling in his gut. 

He’s not entirely certain what he’s supposed to be feeling here. He and Taako have never been anything but friends before this- well, friends who were known for being a bit more touchy than usual friends, but that’s just Taako. And sure, they've been on a date to Chug 'n Squeeze, but was it really a _date_ , persay? Really, they're nothing more than friends. And yet, Kravitz is sure they’ve crossed a line here. Just friends don’t often suck on each other’s fingers for the hell of it, and certainly wouldn’t feel their cock stirring from the warm suction. But here they are. And Kravitz is definitely getting hard. Taako is practically drooling on him, spit pooling in the corners of his mouth and oozing out, hitting the fluffy purple carpet of Taako’s bedroom. Kravitz grimaces. Gross. Still, he twists his fingers around inside Taako’s mouth, rubbing against the slippery insides of his cheeks. 

Taako, at some point, grabs hold of Kravitz’s wrist and pulls his fingers deeper. Kravitz has to choke back a moan, which he assumes Taako notices as he smirks up through his mouthful. Kravitz responds by pushing his fingers deeper, and Taako’s eyes slip shut in extacy. Kravitz rubs his free hand over his eyes. Holy _shit_. Gods help him. 

Kravitz lets Taako continue this for a minute or two before he pulls his hand back. A string of saliva connects his lips to Kravitz’s finger. He breaks it with his tongue. “That shut you up,” Kravitz observes dryly, and Taako wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. “It did,” he agrees, and his voice is deeper than it was before. He shakes his head. “But honestly, I had something else in mind.” Kravitz, if he had a heartbeat, would be able to feel it in his fingertips. He clears his throat. “Did you, now?” 

“Yeah,” Taako responds, offering no further explanation with his words, only putting one roaming hand on Kravitz’s thigh. With that, he seems to expect that Kravitz will understand. And oh, does he understand. 

“Taako-” He begins, going to launch into some speech about how sucking cock is definitely beyond the line of just friends, or to tell Taako that he should reconsider, but Taako shushes him. The act of being shushed by _Taako_ , who is possibly the loudest elf in the world, throws Kravitz off enough that he stops talking. Taako slides down toward the floor, propping himself up on hands and knees. He reaches for Kravitz’s zipper, and Kravitz squeezes his eyes shut. There is a long moment of silence, and he can practically hear Taako smile when he says, “Oh.” Kravitz rolls his neck, letting out a groan, either one of pleasure or embarrassment. He isn’t sure. Taako clicks his tongue. “There’s no shame, Krav. I mean, this is good, yeah? Because now I can just take you.” He licks his pink lips. “I don’t even have to work you up now. You’re all ready for me. And so pretty.” Kravitz’s stomach drops at the saccharine in Taako’s voice. 

“Can you just get on with the part of it where you shut up?” Kravitz urges, and Taako laughs. “Aren’t you having fun with me, though? And besides-” he breaks off as he sits back up on his knees, taking one of Kravitz’s abnormally cold hands. Kravitz forces open his heavy eyes and finds him grinning. “Besides,” he repeats, pulling Kravitz’s hand toward his own thigh, “you’re not alone.” Kravitz sucks in a sharp breath as Taako guides his hand over his own hard cock beneath his skirt, allowing him to feel the entire length. When Taako lets his hand go, Kravitz doesn’t pull back. He just keeps stroking Taako with his fingertips, mesmerized by the way he feels under his hand. He hasn’t touched another man in years. Taako is beautifully responsive, twitching his hips forward and trembling. Then he seems to shake himself and grins up at Kravitz. “No more touching, my man. It’s your turn.” His hands go to Kravitz’s buttons, and begin to undo them, mumbling under his breath about fucking fancy buttons. Finally the last one is popped, and Kravitz takes an involuntary breath of relief at the freedom, the vanishing constriction on his groin. Taako’s smile is predatory. 

“Don’t be nervous, Kravcakes,” Taako says, a nickname that Kravitz will _definitely_ have to veto when he’s not moments away from getting his cock sucked. “I’ll be the best blow you’ve had in this century.” His hand caresses Kravitz through his boxers, and he smiles. “Silk,” he comments, and adds a low whistle for emphasis. “Fancy boy. Hope you don’t mind me ruining these.” 

“What do you me- _Oh. Ahh_.” Kravitz squeezes his eyes shut as Taako lowers his mouth to him through his boxers. His tongue traces the line of his hardness once, twice, and then he wraps his mouth over Kravitz’s length horizontally, mouthing at him hungrily. Kravitz leans back on his hands and groans. He’s not upset with Taako ruining these briefs. They’re a part of his ensemble. A construct. They regenerate each time he comes into his human form. He’s upset with Taako for teasing him. He can feel every slick movement of his tongue, the heat and wetness of his mouth, but he can’t feel it _enough_. Before he can think about it, his hand finds the back of Taako’s head, and he can feel the twitch of Taako’s lips turning up into a smile. Kravitz tangles his hands deep in Taako’s silky tresses. “Please,” Kravitz breathes out, and is embarrassed by the gravelly quality to his voice, the longing in it. Taako pulls back, his lips damp. He smacks them together. 

“Jeez louise, grim. Maybe it’s you we should’ve been shutting up.” Taako says this like he’s smug, but his eyes are dark and his voice has dropped low. His ears are tipped skyward, outward, listening. Kravitz shifts one hand and rubs a finger against the tip of one long ear. Taako keens loudly and pulls back, pink dusting his cheeks. “Your ears are betraying you,” Kravitz deadpans, and Taako glares up at him, ears going flat against his head. “Dick off,” Taako says, and then one of his hands pulls Kravitz’s boxers down and he’s so distracted that he forgets the retort on his tongue. 

Taako’s eyes flutter shut as he bobs down, long lashes batting as he sinks down Kravitz's cock as far as his gag reflex will allow. Kravitz tightens his hands and pulls lightly on Taako's hair, which delightfully elicits a choked out noise each time. Kravitz is so absolutely endeared by this that he doesn’t see it coming when, in return, Taako’s movements go from deliberate to teasing. Taako pulls back off his cock, suckling softly on his head, his tongue flicking around the ridge of it, pink flashes from under his lips. Kravitz keeps tugging if just to hear Taako make those noises, lets his nails scratch gently against Taako’s scalp. Taako honest to the gods rolls his eyes, as if he has any right to be cross with his mouth full of cock. He closes his fist around the base of Kravitz cock and strokes what he can’t reach, not quite in time with his mouth, but the sloppiness is almost better. Kravitz has scarcely seen Taako lose his composure, drop his facade of perfection, and Taako with his cheeks flushed, hair mussed, spit pooling at the corners of his mouths is a sight he knows to relish. And so he does. 

Kravitz tries to say Taako’s name in his ecstasy, but he fails and nothing but a broken mewl makes its way out of his throat. Taako’s eyes peel open slowly, and he draws back off of Kravitz’s cock to look up at him. He keeps the tip in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks obscenely. Kravitz can’t believe his luck. He reaches out to touch Taako’s face with trembling hands, rubbing his thumb across Taako’s sharp cheekbone. Taako smiles slightly, points his tongue against the slit and Kravitz jumps under the feeling. His hand grows weighty, pushes Taako back down with a heavy palm. Taako goes without a fight and, gods, starts making obscene slurping noises as he does. Kravitz groans leans his head back and stares to the sky, like he’s thanking some unseen god. His lower abdomen is heavy and hot, filled with bubbling arousal, and every move Taako makes feels like it’s pulling puppet strings within him. He shifts his hips forward by mistake and Taako makes a sound near a gag but then he- he places his hands on the floor, kneeling on all fours and nods around Kravitz’s cock. Kravitz freezes, opens his eyes to look down at Taako. Taako nods again, more enthusiastic, and pulls off for a moment. Kravitz’s cock, heavy and wet, bobs gently with the movement. “Don’t be so gentle, grim,” Taako says, his voice nearing a wreck. “Take what you want.” He blinks slowly, catlike, and then says, “I’m inviting you to fuck my face.” He opens his mouth, placing only the tip of Kravitz’s cock between his waiting lips. Kravitz considers this for just a moment. Even when he’s trying to be shut up, Taako finds an excuse to speak. He thinks this, and only then does Kravitz take Taako’s advice. 

Kravitz surges his hips forward and Taako’s back bends toward the floor, keening as he tries for friction on his own cock. Kravitz begins to lose himself to the sensation: the wet slide past Taako’s full, swollen lips, the spasm of his throat, the lazy slide of his tongue against veins, the heat, the heat, _dear gods-_

Kravitz’s gut is swirling, clenching and unclenching with sweet pressure, and the steady back and forth of his hips stuttering down to a slow grind into the depths of Taako’s cavernous mouth. Taako’s throat flutters around his tip, trying to force him out, but gods, it’s been so long for Kravitz. Besides, Taako, if anything, is pushing closer, and breathing hard through his nose and nuzzling soft blonde hair against his hips. Kravitz pants openly, desperately, just needs to do _something_. “Taako- _hm_ , please, _ahahh_ , gonna cum-" 

Taako nods again, wraps his arms around the back of Kravitz’s thighs to pull him closer. Kravitz has time to think, _that’s sweet_ , and then with a rush of endorphins he only knows in his human form he comes. Taako gulps once, twice, and third time and then pulls back, getting come on his chin. He wipes it with his fingers. “Nasty,” he says, but he licks his lips. His voice is almost gone. 

“I wrecked your voice,” Kravitz comments, still fuzzy-headed and trembling from the force of his orgasm. Gods, it was just a blowjob. He feels like a teenager again. Taako grins, wiping the come off his fingers and onto his thigh. “Nothing some oolong can’t fix,” he says. “I’ve still got something I need a hand with.” Kravitz follows Taako’s hand as it reaches the hem of his skirt. Oh. Taako is certainly tenting beneath it. 

“Just a hand?” Kravitz asks, already shifting forward to him. He puts his hand on Taako’s thigh and feels the stick of his own drying release. 

“‘Ho yeah. Believe it or not, ‘cha boy kinda likes the temperature difference.” He grabs Kravitz by the wrist and hauls his hand upward, shivering at the contact between Kravitz’s hand and his warm, hard cock. He blinks, scrubs at his eyes. “Holy jeez,” Taako says. “I- Wow. Make it quick. Maybe I like sucking cock more than I thought.” Kravitz has never been one to deny Taako what he wants. He tightens his hand over Taako, twists on the upstroke, speeds his hand to match Taako’s raspy breaths. It doesn’t take long for Taako to be grabbing onto Kravitz’s shirtsleeves, tossing his head back and swearing, tossing his hips forward into Kravitz’s grip. “Little faster,” he rasps, bouncing on his knees. “Little tighter. T-taako likes it rough.” Kravitz’s own spent cock gives a weak twitch at this as he obeys, and Taako’s ears flick straight upward. “Ah- fucking- _shit_ , get ready Kravy.” Taako wraps his own hand around Kravitz’s and speeds it just a bit more, Taako’s grip is _incredibly_ strong, and then he’s coming too. Taako’s ears go flat on his head as he works through it, body shaking, and Kravitz keeps moving his hand slowly until Taako bats him away. 

“Christ, skeleton man. You’ve got moves,” Taako says. He blinks a few times. “Hey, where’d my gum go?” 

“I think I swallowed it,” Kravitz admits, and Taako grins at the revelation. “You’re a freak, Krav,” he says, wiggling his brows. Kravitz, giving in to his more immature proclivities, pushes him lightly. “‘Taako likes it rough’,” he quotes, and Taako arcs a brow defensively. “I do, stud. And if you fight me about it, it’ll just get me hot.” 

“Gross,” Kravitz deadpans, and Taako pushes him back. “Taako is never gross. Only handsome and charming.” 

“Noted,” Kravitz says. He takes Taako into his arms. 

“Whatcha doin, Krav?" 

“Hush,” Kravitz says. “Cuddling.” 

There is silence. Finally, Taako replies. “Oh.” Kravitz feels him relax in his arms, letting down some sort of barrier he hadn’t been aware was there. And nothing is so effective at quieting him as when Taako dozes off in Kravitz’s arms, his only sound a soft purr rumbling deep in his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> when i started writing this, it was a hamilton fic. im glad it wasnt published as one because this is much better.
> 
> anyways. im very excited about taz 2 and im definitely writng some dani/aubrey stuff. girls are my top priority.
> 
> comments, kudos, and bookmarks keep me goin. im not super big in this fandom but i'd like to make some friends here. hit me up on tumblr @rilexander, or my dnd blog @twelvesided. i loves ya all


End file.
